


Fallout 4 Shorts

by sirkusdyret



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Death, Other, Short, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirkusdyret/pseuds/sirkusdyret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of short Fics I've written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death Trope: Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the: which one of your otp is the one to die and which is the one to sit in the middle of the street, holding their dead body, rocking back and forth, screaming “come back, come back, come back”? Trope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These fics are old and originally written on Tumblr, but I wanted to publish them here in a "collection".

Sole Survivor in Nick Valentine’s arms, their mortal body shaking uncontrollably because of the pain after too much radiation poisoning and other severe damages received that fateful evening in the rain.

Nick clutching into them, whispering “No please don’t go, our case isn’t closed yet,” But unable to cry because, he doesn’t have blood nor tears, but the rain from the sky is doing a pretty good job filling in. The sole survivor smiling up at him one last time, the rain dripping from Nick’s face onto theirs, and with their final breath they say “Thanks Nick, for supporting me all through this, I guess it’s time for you to head home huh?”. Their shaking body then becomes limp and Nick can literally see the life go out of the Sole Survivors eyes.

Nick clutching even harder into the body, cradling it while whispering “come back, come back, come back..”, but the Sole Survivor doesn’t come back, it is game over. Their case will go unfinished and Nick Valentine is left alone in the wastes, his only purpose now, to go back home. 

His soaked face is scrunched up as far as a synth can scrunch their face, his expression painful as he looks up into the sky, into the rain and with a painful cry he screams “Don’t leave me behind!”. 


	2. Death Trope: Hancock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the: which one of your otp is the one to die and which is the one to sit in the middle of the street, holding their dead body, rocking back and forth, screaming “come back, come back, come back”? Trope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These fics are old and originally written on Tumblr, but I wanted to publish them here in a "collection".

Hancock coughed a lot, he even coughed up blood. Well it was no surprise, he had in fact been impaled through his stomach and couldn’t even feel his legs anymore. 

The Sole Survivor had put his head onto their lap, comforting him while he was in pain, though it wasn’t certain he felt the pain anymore. They didn’t say anything, because they were afraid that if they spoke they would break down, but Hancock already knew how devastated the Sole Survivor was, he could see it in their face, he could feel it in their hands which rested on his cheek. They were shaking. 

“Now, now, at least I won’t outlive you,” He said calmly, you could hear it in the tone of his voice, that it was meant to make them feel better and soon tears started flowing form their eyes. They couldn’t speak, the pain they were feeling literally had muted them and all they could do was look at Hancock with those teary sad eyes and a trembling lip. 

“It’s a shame this freakshow didn’t get to go on for longer though,” Hancock said, he sounded disappointed. “I really enjoyed us being together like this,” he said and grinned up at the sole survivor. “See you later then,” was the last thing he pressed out before becoming eerily quiet. 

Only now something fell in place and the sole survivor grasped into Hancock shouting. “No, come back!” Shaking him. “Come back, come back!” they shouted before pulling the ghoul up into their arms, hugging them tightly while whispering “I didn’t get to say goodbye..”


End file.
